Disapproval
by Kyoya-TheShadowKing
Summary: All of the Axis Powers are tired and wounded after World War II, there was no denying it. Japan in particular was staying with Germany for a time to recover from his wounds and stay protected in his weakened state. Japan is desperate to repay the favor to Germany, despite being on orders of bed rest. Would his attempts be met with thanks, or discipline? Warnings: Spanking.


I don't usually break things.

I'm a very careful person. I take time with each vase I dust to make sure they have a beautiful, gloss shine, allowing each pattern to gleam in the sun light. I take time in washing each dish to make sure no grime was left on them and they were put away safely. Every pursuite I took upon was carefully measured and analyzed to make sure perfection was maintained.

This first thing I ever broke was because of a loose rug on the floor of Germany's kitchen, sending me toppling to the floor with one of his teasets in hand.

I was merely washing it for my boss, since he was gracious enough to allow me to stay here for a short time while I recovered from World War II. Everyone who knew me knew I wouldn't be able to survive without repaying the favor somehow. So I took his chores upon myself, no matter how much he protested that it was fine. In fact, to be honest, I wasn't supposed to be in the kitchen washing the dishes. I was supposed to be recovering. However, the intense sense of honor I held led my feet to the room, and led my hands to begin scrubbing the ceramic plates, silver ware, pots, and cups.

The second my sandall caught on the rug, sending me scrambling to maintain balance, my stomach filled with ice cold water and my earthy brown eyes widened dramatically, for once, a spark of emotion in them. A spark of fear. The resulting crash seemed to boom through out the house as the porcelain shattered before my eyes.

Trembling, I fell to my knees, my black hair swept in my face as my quivering hands tried to pick up each shard of fine china. My kimono was covered in the left over water in the tea cups that I had been about to dry off and was bunched up at my weakened knees. However, as I reached for the next shard, I felt a rough hand on my shoulder, squeezing tight and unrelentingly. My whole body tensed and slowly, my gaze slid up to meet... Germany's. His light blue eyes were ice cold and narrowed in fury, his golden blonde hair ever so carefully slicked back to show his arched eyebrows and calm expression, which had hidden rage behind it. He kneeled down beside me and took my upper arm into a firm, unrelenting grip.

"You're suppossed to be in bed, Japan." His voice came out in a growl, making my heart stutter to a stop.

"I... I merely was trying to help you with the housework, Doitsu-sama." I murmured, looking down and letting my sliky black hair cover my gaze. He had a disappointed glint in his eyes and I felt a block of lead settle in my heart. Never before had I felt so shameful in front of Germany-sama. In my mind, I knew I should have listened and stayed in bed to recover. However, I had only wanted to make myself of use to Germany, seeing how he was burdened with my presence.

I could here myself being lectured, but I was so caught up in my inner lecture that I couldn't listen clearly. Until I heard him say one phrase.

"What did I say would happen if you didn't rest like I instructed?"

My lead heart was suddenly in my throat and I snapped my head up, donning a fearful, pleading gaze that seemed to rush out of me, like my next words. "D-Doitsu-sama... Please..."

Germany, however, shook his head, knowing I was pleading for another chance. For a stroke of mercy. Yet, despite my pleads, I was gently pulled up by my upper-arm, being guided over to the light tan wall across the room. I knew what was coming, however, I didn't struggle or fight. I made the mistake and I had to pay for my misdeeds. If Germany decided this was the only way, then so be it.

That didn't mean I wasn't scared.

I was terrified of what was coming next. Never before in my life had I been spanked. This was the punishment I was threatened with time and time again. Everytime I was caught outside doing laundry, or inside sweeping the floors, he would begin unbuckle that damned belt and I would quickly apologize and rush off to bed.

I won't deny that I thought he'd been bluffing.

My mind was half aware of a quiet clink of metal as my boss unbuckled his belt. The sound made me want to burst into tears. I hadn't ever received the belt before, let alone a spanking in general. Would I be able to take it? "D-Doitsu-sama-" "Hands on the wall, Japan."

My voice caught in my throat and, quivering in terror, I laid my hands on the smooth surface of the wall, letting my backside jut out ever so slightly. My mind suddenly jolted in a different direction as my senses informed me of a soft, warm vanilla scent wafting from the kitchen behind me. The cake Germany was baking. I briefly hoped it wouldn't burn, but startled back into focus when another soft clink of metal was heard behind me, most likely cause by Germany doubling his belt over. To my horror, I felt my kimono pulled up to my waist, revealing my black boxered backside. The image of that thick leather belt striking my semi-bared bottom petrified me and sent me into a panic. Enough of a panic to pull the culture card on the man. It was dishonorable and humiliating, but I wasn't good with this kind of pain. I knew I shouldn't be scared of a child's punishment, but I couldn't help it. "D-Doitsu-sama! Please! B-Bare skin is dishonorable to my ancestors-!"

"Japan! Silence!"

I was surprised by the firmness of his voice. He wasn't usually this strict with me. Even if I had to quit training early, he was still very understanding and calm with me. This stunned me into silence.

"I have told you again and again to stay in bed so you may recover and you comepletely ignore me. This is unacceptable and very disappointing Japan. I expect more from you." He scolded harshly, making my heart sink even deeper into guilt.

My senses tingled in terror as his arm flew into the air.

The first slap from the leather belt was, oddly enough, very bareable. I couldn't feel it. It was merely pressure. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as I thou-

"A-AH!"

The pain was excruciating. I could feel a welt rise on my tender skin and it burned and throbbed wretchedly, causing my bottom to clench involentarily. My head flew up and I shouted from the agony that shot up my spine, my eyes tearing up almost instantly. My hand flew back to attempt and scrub the burn away with my palm. I sunk to my knees, one hand still flat on the wall and one covering my bottom as I let a small, choked cry escape me. This was only the first swat and I already was hoping for it to be that last.

"Japan! Unless you want extra swats, get back into position now! We are nowhere near done here!"

My whole body trembled, my emotions being overwhelmed by a roaring wave of terror and desperation. "Ī-Īe motto! Gomen nasai! (No more! I'm sorry!)" My home language flew from my lips as I clutched my stinging backside. I couldn't take the agony in my rear for another second, let alone an entire set of swats. However, sooner rather than later, I was back in position, hands flat on the wall as well as my kimono hiked up to my waist. But there were changes. My entire posture was hunched in defeat and pain instead of stiff from fear, as to be expected from any spankee. My eyes were sad and terrified and my hands were clenched into fists. I didn't want this. I could only pray it would be over quickly.

The next swat fell and a yowl flew from my lips, tears slipping down my cheeks. The third fell down in short order, causing me to shout and lift my foot, the tears increasing ten fold. I hated this dearly. My bottom was already an fiery inferno and we were only three strokes into the punishment! I just wanted this to stop! "D-Doitsu-sama! D-Dōzo (Please)!" I pleaded in my native tounge, stomping my foot as yet another swat hit the underside of my bottom. "A-AH!" The sting intensifed farther and high, distressed sobs began escaping my lips. This was strange, new territory, and I did NOT like it one bit. My knees were beginning to weaken and I felt the leather belt tap against my calves, make me straighten them instantly. I knew he would never strike me there, but I didn't want to take any chances.

"I am extremely disappointed in you, Japan." I heard him scold me with a sharp tongue and another agonizing swat to my sitspots, which made me jerk forward and howl, leading to a quiet whimper slipping from my lips.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I-I'm sorry!" I shouted with true guilt in my voice. I had disgraced Germany. I had disgraced his home. I had disgraced myself. I was truly sorry.

There was silence, aside from my quiet sobs that wafted softly through the air. My bottom was so hot and uncomfortable that I wouldn't be surprised if it was actually on fire.

There was a quiet thump on the ground and I turned, opening my teary eyes to see the blurred figure of a belt on the floor. In the midst of my confusion, an arm was wrapped around my waist and suddenly there was a rapid round of slaps to my bottom from the palm of Germany's hand. I was only able to kick one leg since I had to keep my balance and I was actually grateful for the wall that kept me standing. I whined and kicked that one leg, my backside maintaining the horrid sting, but it wasn't increasing. I was grateful for the change, yet I was already sobbing when I was finally released.

In an instant I toppled to the floor. My kimono slipped down and I held my burning bottom. I turned my quivering head and shakily lifted my kimono to see patches of red over my upper thighs, also spotting red flushed skin peaking out from under the fabric of my boxers. But instead of feeling anger or fear at being treated this way, I felt relieved. I had paid the price for my misdeeds. I would rather a sore bottom then to spend the rest of my recovery wallowing in the guilt of my mistake.

I let my clothing flutter back downwards and buried my face in my hands, sobbing quietly out of pain and relief. This was when a firm hand patted my back and a pair of arms was wrapped around me, clearly attempting to comfort me. Normally I would have found this display uncomfortable, but instead I just buried my face into his chest, sobbing quietly and holding onto the folds of the man's jacket. After all, I am human. I am allowed to yearn for comfort. "I...I'm so sor... I-" I couldn't get the words out and Germany seemed to understand as he rubbed his hand up and down my back. "It's alright Japan. I know."

These words comforted me further and I seperated from the hug to look into the German's gaze, scrubbing tears off my cheeks with my sleeve. My Japanese insticts took over and I began to speak words that came so naturally, I didn't know what I was even saying. "I-I'll clean up the mess." I promised. This earned a hard look from the blond before me and I winced. "G-Gomen nasai. I-I meant I will rest."

A small reached the German man's lips and he ruffled my hair. "Very gutt. (good.)" He praised and I couldn't help but let a ghost of a smile reach my lips.

Suprising even myself, I wrapped my arms around the man's neck, burying my face in his blonde hair.

Maybe... Just maybe, this man would stay with me... After all, he took care of me like no one else took the time to. When I did wrong, he was _certainly_ there to straighten me out. And when I did the right thing, he was there with a smile and a pat on the head as a reward. Maybe this man was someone I could cling to. Someone who I could trust with my care and someone I could look up to unlike the one I was unfortunately raised by.

And maybe he could help me learn not to break things.

**OKAY. This is what my muse spit out at me so enjoy xD It is inspired by ArkhamInsanity's picture, "Disapproval", on DeviantArt, so I thank her a million times for awakening my muse. This story will be continued but I need help with ideas because half way through chapter 4, I deleted the entire chapter. TT-TT I'm sorry. I will credit you for your idea if you allow me to use it. Also I'm sorry for any OOCness on Japan's part, but there's no way I could get Japan in trouble without him acting out of character. Also... Google Translate rage. *shakes fist at Google Translate***


End file.
